This time in COLLEGE
by SofianBabyDoll
Summary: It is about Noras life after high school.She is the college that she wants but she finds many problems there and she falls from the place of a perfect girl.The summary is getting more and more excited through the chapters.
1. Chapter 1 A Sad Life

**HOW ARE THE THINGS GOING ON?:**

_It is a dramatic story about Noras life when she leaves high school and goes to college.She changes and that puts an end of her relationship with Taylor.There are a lot of new personajes that I have imagined myself and I think some of them you will like and some you will not like at all.But I hope you will like the story at all because there are so many things going on and this will keep your attention in each chapter._

**CHAPTER 1**

**A SAD LIFE**

'Tell me Nora what is going on with your life.'said the shring to Nora who was sitting on a chair in front of her.They were in her cabinet.

'I thought you knew everything.Why either way my mom rent you.'said Nora.She was not acting friendly and it could not be other way.She was not crazy and she deffinitely did not need any profesional help as her mother was calling it.

'I was not rent by your mother.I do not know why are you keep saying it.I was called from your mom to help you.I think you need to be listened.You are through a bad changes.'

'I have friends for the part with listening and...I am going through beautiful changes.Believe me.'said Nora and she seemed like trusting in what she was talking about.

'I do not believe you.Tell me Nora how are your friends back in the high school.'

'I do not see them much.I am in the college now and have other friends.I have not talked with Lucy from a long time.She went to study music together with Mayels.They are great.I recieved a letter from her.But nothing much.My roomate Melnie is great.She is great frienda and we became best friends ever since we found out we are roomates.She is a dancer too which is predictable because of the fact we are in a dancing college.

Nora was sitting in her bad.It was a big room with many posters on the walls.Nora was writting a letter to Lucy.We have hardly anything to say or maybe she just could not find best words to say how she was feeling.

'Taylor was going to come into the college after a week.'

'Why did not he come with you?'asked the doctor.

'Well...he could not pass the test to get in but he did well with the others exams and the teachers decide to let him study there after the first semester.It was great.I missed him in the other part of the time but at least we were going to study together.'

'Was there other boy?'asked the doctor like he was sure Nora has been with other guy through the time before Taylor came.

'How could you think about it.I have had boys that liked me but I loved Taylor and have been waiting for him.'

'And you never thought about any other one?'asked the doctor and Nora closed her mouth.She started thinking as it was hard quiestion.

'I may liked someone but never loved other one and never been with other boy be sure.'Nora looked like cery pissed off.

'You are angry.'

'Of course I am.You are not trusting me.That is really bad for us.For the conversation we are having.'said Hora with head up high.

'Ok.I am not going to talk about your love life.I feel you are not feeling comfortable in a conversation like that.Lets talk about the thing you did.The reason why you are here.'

'The reason I am here is the selflying mind of my mom you get it?It is not because what I am doing or what I once did.Just my mom decide that I have a problem.She bring me a problem herself.'said Nora and she seemed angry again.

'She is helping you.Tell me about your drinking problems.'

'I do not have such problems.'said Nora.

'Your mother told me you have been drinking more than ever since you got here.What made you do that?'asked the doctor and Nora started thinking for a moment.

'I do not know.I do not have drinking problems,Doctor.My mom is wrong.I just drank more thn usual.'

'You have not been drinking usual.'said the doctor and she started writing something in her notebook.

'Yeah.But there have been a lot on my mind.It has been hard for me to accept the changes.'

'Tell me something Nora.When did you start drinking - before or after Taylor came here?'asked the doctro but she actually knew the answer just wanted to hear it from Nora.

'After.'said Nora and she acted like it cost her pain.

'Why,Nora.You thought you love him.I thought everything was well with your relationship.'

'You thought so but it was not like that.You know nothing about our relationship.You have no right to judge me about drinking.And you talk like I am an alcoholic and it is not true.Just when he got here Taylor was a bit different.Not like the guy I knew,the guy I fell inlove with.He was acting like he did not love me anymore not like the way he did.It was like he was hiding something.And it was killing me to know that he has something that was probably torching him and I could not help him.Just he did not let me help him and it was killing me and he was actinc roud and I could not let him do it to me.'

'So you left him right?'asked the doctor.

'What do you think?'asked Nora and she was getting angry.

'I do not think anything.My job is to ask,to listen but not to know before I was told.So do not be mad of me just say what is on your heart and I do not know maybe I can help.'

'Yeas I dumped him.'said Nora.

'Do you still love him?'

'Yes.'said Nora and it was the last think she said in the next three minutes.The doctor did not say anything else.It was more than she wanted to hear from Nora.'Is it enough for today.Am I free because I really need to go.I have dancing lessons.'

'Sure you are aloud to go.'

'Thank you.'said Nora.She grasped her backpack and got away.When she was in the hole it was quiet around.Maybe because everyone was in class except her of course.She leaned on the door of the doctors cabinet.She was ready to cry.I tear was coming from her eye but then the bell rang and she trying to hide that tear.From a door near Nora a girl went out.She was familiar to Nora.

'Hey,roomate.'said Nora.It was her friend Melanie.'How was the class?'

'As pleasantful as you can imagen.'said Mel.'How was your hour spend with the doctor?'

'As pleasantful as you can imagen.'said Nora and they both laughed.

'Seriously.'said Melanie when she stopped laughing.

'It was not bad.The doctor is cool.But made me feel uncomfortable when she started talking about Taylor.'said Nora and they moved along the hole.

'What were you thinking.In fact your mother talked to her.'said Melanie.

'Yeah.But we are talking about my feelings after all.She is not aloud to touch my feelings without having a permision.'

'You will never give her one.'

'Yeah then she has no right to touch my most preshles.'

'Maybe you are right...'said Melanie.

'I am right.This is so crazy.My mother has no trust in me.I feel so ashaimed.Wait.I gotta ask you - what did you say to the ones that asked about where I was?'

'Well...nothing much.Just that you felt alfuw and you had to go to the doctor.'

'Great.That is really great.You did a great job.I feel now very mad and need to let my bad energy out.We have dancing practice and I feel like I will have the change to feel better.'said Nora and her face become shiny.

When they get into the hall for dancing a lot of students were there.The teacher too but the class was not started.

'Hello girls.'said the teacher to Melanie and Nora.'Nora I was told by your maths teacher that you did not feel well.'

'It is ok.I am fine now.'

'I am not sure.I need you to rest because of the contest at the end of the year.I need you there and I need your extra powers for that.'

'A contest?'asked Nora.It amazed her.

'Yes.You are kind of new here but you should know that here is a contest like every year and then I need my best students to take part in it.It is a great opportunity believe me.I want you to sit there and take a rest during the class.'

'No,no,no I do not need to.I am very powerfull right now.'said Nora.She was afraid to keep the bad emotions in her own self.She needed to dance at that moment.

'Do not argue with me.Just sit there and be quiet.'said the teacher and Nora did not say any other word.She said on a chair and look the whole place.When the class started her all friends started dancing.She looked them all like she was looking for someone and this someone was Taylor.He looked handsome as always and he was laughing with his friends.He looked so happy.He was near by Noras chair and he saw her.His smile stepped down of his face and for a moment they shared one look.Then she looked on an other side.She felt like she was going to cry because she felt like Taylor read her mind.Her thought and everything she told the doctor.Then she look to an other side where the other students were dancing.She was not looking at Taylor but she felt like he was.But Nora did not try to see if she was right not at all.She tried to comfort her mind.

'How was it?'asked Melanie when the class finished and she and Nora went ot of the room where the others were.

'Fine.And strange because I was not there.'said Nora talking about the dance class.

'What are you talking about?'asked Mel.It was not the answer she wanted to hear and was not an answer she thought was going to have.

'What are YOU talking about.'asked Nora.She was sure that she and her friend were not talking about the same thing.

'I meant Taylor.How was the sight of him?'

'Why are you asking me.We are not together from a long time.'Nora was getting angry because talking about Taylor was not the thing she wanted to do at that moment.Her day was ruined.The talking with the doctor was kind of painful and unexpected.She could not believe her mother did that to her.The doctor made Nora realise a few thing from which she felt a huge felt.At the moment she thought that nothing could get worse but better because of the dancing class and she could not make it to dance bause of the teacher and at the top of the whole thing she had to watch taylor whole class how he was acting happy and the problem was there if he was really happy or he was acting to be just to make her jealous that she was not.

'Oh,dear...you never had the chance to be next to him for so long.And I am sure you shared at least one look.'said Mel.

'What?'

'Oh,come on,Nora.We both know that you watch him in every moment you have the chance to do it.'said Melanie and she was really happy for the thing she said really proud of herself.

'I am not.You cannnot be more wrong,Mel.And do not say it again I may believe you.'said Nora and it was the end of the conversation.But she founf that they had nothing else to say and they get into the next class.And so the end ended just like it started - really bad.

It was such a lonely night.There was a party near the college but Nora felt like she was not ready to go.She was not in a mood to do it because she was still angry to the whole world.

'Come on,Nora.Lets go to the party.I need to go Mark will be there.'Mel was beggin Nora and in her tryings to convince her friends to go with her she was nearly going to cry but her make up was not letting her.

'So go.If it is so important for you go.I do not want.'said Nora.

'I cant leave you here,alone.'

'No,mom I will not be alone.My crazy mind will be with me.I am preparing to the meeting with the doctor tomorrow..I am careful with what I am going to say.I do not want to look like a alcoholic.'

'So you do not want to come even when I say it is important for me.Are again trying to thing only about yourself.'said Mel.

'Are you blaming me in egoism?'asked Nora.

'Yes I do.'

'It is not fare.'

'No it is.'

'OK,I am coming.'said Nora.Mel felt like very happy girl.There was a smile on her face and no tears in her eyes anymore.

'I will now be waiting about the best moment when I will finally tell you thatTaylor is going to be there.'said Mel and Nora stepped back when she was too near by her woredrobe.

'WHAT?!?'she was shocked.

'Well,it is not a big deal.He will be with his friends nothing more.You will not even talk to on it will be fun.'

'Are you kidding I am not going.'said Nora and she laid on her bad again.

'Oh,no do not act like that.'

'I am acting normal,friend.He is my ex and I cannot...'

'You cannot what?Are you going to hide from him for ever.I do not think you should and when you finally realise it it will be late and you will see how many special moments you have lost hiding behind your fears.Be a big girl and show that you are not afraid of this man.'said Mel.She was seeing that Nora is looking like she believes her friend and Melanie was pretty sure that Nora was going to come when she said that.

'I am not going.And I believe you should not ever shout at me again.Just go to the stupid party and leave me alone.I do not want to see him.'Nora was speaking so calmly though she was so angry.

'But why?'Melanie still could not understand her friend.

'Because...He will be there with his friends...maybe with a girl.And he will be looking at me as he always does.With the look that makes me drink again.The look that makes me know how happy he is and how he does not even care about me but I do care about him more that you even think.And you cannot imagen how does his smile hurt me.'Nora was in about to cry and Melanie looked very sad just like Nora felt.

'You want me to stay?I can do it.You need a support.'said Melanie and she did not even think about how bad would Mark feel when he does not see her there.She only cared about her best friend.

'No.Maybe I should stay alone for alwhile.Why do not you just go?I cannot bare that sorry look in your face the look of the doctor is enough believe me.I appriciate the things you do for me but I need to be alone.Go.'said Nora and Mel went out of the door but she stood next to it and herd the thing she was sure she was going to hear.She heard her friend crying and then she left.Nora was crying with a voice because there was so much pain in her.185

_My life is so sad.It is like since I got here.It is funny because I came here because I wanted.This was my only dream and I never let go of it.Now when I do not have Taylor aroung I feel empty.I am telling myself that he is just a boy.I should not care so much but I do.And there is not chance that I would not care about him.He was the only love I had.He brought me here and then left me like he did not want me anymore.It was all my fault that I started drinking because of a boy.He broke me to pieces which I cannot stick together again.It is so sad.Everything is so sad.So damn sad._

Nora was upsad.She stood in her bad too long before she realised she did not need that.She stood on her feet.It was the time she stoped hiding from Taylor.Melanie was right.But she was long gone and Nora had to go to face the enemy alone.She was a little afraid but there was no need of this.Maybe she was going to find other boy to care about and hopfully Taylor was going to see them.

Nora went to her woredrobe and choose the best thing she could find.She was in a hurry.There was not chance the party to finish so early but even though she was in a hurry.

The party was not long away.It was in the club they usually go and the clup was really near by the college.It was so comfortable.Nra got there without a car.

She was looking gorgeous.And she was feeling like that.It did not take her a long to fix her hair and her whole way of looking like.She saw Melanise near by the front door of the club and Mel was so happy to see her.She felt reliefed because she was afraid from the thing she was going to find when she gets into her room.

'What are you doing here?'sked Melanie but she did not want to know the answer.It wa enough Nora was there.

'I am facing the enemy.'

'So you listened to me.'

'Everyword you said.'

'OK but I have not seen Taylor yet maybe he will not come...'

'Hello ladies.'a man was coming to them.It ws Taylors best friend and they were not going to parties separate.'

'Hi.'said Mel but she was not happy to see him because this was a clue that Taylor was there too.

You want to buy you some drinks?'asked the man.He was a polite guy but the two girls did not know him better.

'No thanks.We can do this on our own.My thanks though.'said Nora and she smiled.Mat was the last guy she should have showed her sadness to.

'Ok then I will see you later.'said Mat.

'Yes.'said Nora.She waited till Mat was away.'Of course we will see him later why not.I am surced.'

'Oh,do not be silly.It means nothing.Lets go I will find you someone.'

'You will never make it.'said Nora and she laughed.She got to the bar.There were a lot of people there and they all were drinking alcohol.Nora looked at them.She tried to not think about that but it was like stronger that she was.

'Hello pretty ladies.'said the barman.He was a sweet guy who knew all the people in his bar.All about them.He was the best friend of the acoholocs.It was not something he had to be proud of but he had spend a lot of nights talking with the drunk Nora and all about her problems.

'Hello,Sam.'said Nora.He knew everything about her but she did not feel threathen she knew he was not going to tell anything to anybody.He was a cool guy a friend she needed.

'What will be this night?'he asked.

'Two orange juices.'said Melanie before Nora even opened her mouth.The second girl was not going to ask for something stronger anyway.At least not in front of Mel and Melanie was sure that if her friend was drinking she was doing it hiding.'So how do you feel,hun?'

'Pretty good.It is fun here.'

'You know like every night.But we do not get to come here every single night.'said Mel.

'School.'finished the line Nora.

Then she looked to the door.There was Taylor standing there.He was looking through the whole place.It felt like he was looking for someone but this was not Nora and she did not think about that at all.He was searching for his friends and this was only normal.

'You see this?'asked Nora.'He is here.What was I thinking - that he may not show up.Of course he did.I told you I am cursed.'

'Oh come on.He will not come here...'

'Do not say that.I am cursed.What I think will not happen it happens.You saw that.'said Nora and she was still looking at Taylor.She was trying to find out where he was going.Then he saw her too and she moved her eyes to Melanie.

'Whatever you say.Just know I find you a maniak.This is not normal,Nora.'

'You think so?Yes it is not normal for the normal for the normal people.Not for me I am cursed.'said Nora.

'Will you stop saying that?You are pushing all the good guys back.'

'I am always doing it.'said Nora.'Look who is coming.I cannot believe this.'

'It was Taylor coming to the bar.He did not see Nora ta first but then he saw her and he brought his drink with him while walking at her direction.

_Does it worth?Does this one look worth when I will feel sorry later.I am so damn weak._

'Hi.How are you doing?'asked Taylor.He was smiling.It was obvious he did not feel embarased like Nora felt.

'Hi.We are OK.'said Nora and she smiled too.

'Yes,we are drinking not alcoholic drinks and we are checking out the boys around.'said Melanie.

'Do not you have a boyfriend?'asked Taylor.

'Yes I do.Then only Nora is checking out the boys.It is usual right?'said Melanie while Nora was just standing pretty and smiling.'She is alloud right?'

'Of course she is.'said Taylor and he look at her like blaming if she was checking out the boys.

'I am just having my fun.'said Nora.

'Yes of course.It is normal.Now I will be going to my friends.They are waiting for me.'he said and he walked away.Then Nora took her breth like she have not beem breathing for a long time while Taylor was in their company.

'Be calm dear.He is gone.'said Melanie.And her entusiasm was gone.

'Did he come here because of me?'asked Nora and she was blushing.

'Look around,Nora.We are sitting on the bar.He is alloud to buy a drink right?'

'But he could buy at any other side.'said Nora.

'Maybe you are right.'aid Mel and she drank her all drink.Lets find Mark.The pour boy maybe is looking for me.'

'You totally forget about him.'said Nora.Actually she laughed.

When they reached to see Mark he was staying with his friend who did not look well.

'What happened?'asked Nora.

'I thing he took an extra dose drugs.I must take him to the hospital.'Nora was a bit shocked and Melanie too.

'Do you want me to come with you?'asked Mel.People around them stopped dancing and the music stopped.Everyone was watching at the drug boy and at nothing else.

'No,hun.There is no need of it.I will stay with him.'Mark kissed his girl and went out of the bar with his friend.

'OK,everybody the party is over.I think yuo all should go.'said the barman.His face was totally white.And his voice did not sound normal.Nora wanted to talk with him because she was sure he was going to have problems and she wanted to help somehow.

'Lets go,Nora.'said Mel and they went out.

'Oh my God.'said Nora when they were finally out.

'I know.It is a suitside to take a dose like this.'said Mel.'Maybe we should go to get some sleep.

Mel tried to move Nora from her place but that was not very easy because she was staying on her place looking to the ground and with open mouth.She was more shocked that even Mel was and she was really shocked.

'Are you ok,Nora?'Melanie was afraid.

'Yes I am.'said Nora and she looked a little better.

'What is the matter with you?'

'Nothing.Lets go.I should go to the doctor in the morning.Lets go.I do not want to be late.'said Nora and moved in front of Melanie without waiting for her.

This is something I started a long time ago and I am a good experience for it.I should tell you that I am from Bulgaria and my first language is not english so please excuse me if there are some huge mistakes in my work and I will appreciate all your comments about this project.


	2. Chapter 2 Second Chance

**This is shorter chapter but it is exciting as I think.I hope you like it and I would love to see some reviews.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**SECOND CHANCE **

'How was your day from the time you left my cabinet till the end of the night?'asked the doctor in the morning when Nora was there.

'Well it was not very good.Honestly doctor you are messing with my life too much and you are bothering my feelings.'said Nora.

'Isnt it good?Now you have the chance to know what you real feel.This is my job.'

'There are some feelings and do not want to see.Do not want to find out.'

'It is not about what you want but what you need.I brought you thoughts about your feeling.That is good.'said the doctor.

'Excuse me doctor but I am not quite sure if you know what I need.'said Nora.

'Believe me,Nora I know better.This is my job and I am good at it.Now will you tell what exactly happened yesterday so you thought your day was bad.'

'It is enough that I was thinking whole day about Taylor.'

'And how did you feel thinking about him?'

'Weird.'

'How exactly?'

'I realised I still love him.'

'How was it?'asked Melanie when she meet with her best friend after the hour with the doctor.

'I hate this woman.'said Nora when she was away enough so the doctor could not hear her.

'Why?'

'Because she always says the right thing and the thing that can hurt me.'said Nora.That was why she did not like the hours with the doctor.Because the woman acted like she could read minds and it was pretty scaring.

'This is her work,Nora.'said Mel.

'Yes but people do not like to hear what their mistakes are.It is enough for me to know that my life is foul of mistakes.I do not need her to hear what bad person I am.'

'Did she said it to you?'

'Not right into my face but I know it when I hear her talking.She is trying to make me regret my desicions and talk about them.But I am trying to ignore this tryings.It is not easy at all.'said Nora.

'I bet it is.But if you ignore her how do you think she can help you.Isnt this the reason she was hired.'

'I do not need her to help me.I can help myself.You know I can.I know my mistakes and I am trying to not remake them.'

'Yes I know.'said Mel.

'I am going to see what is our favourite barman doing.I want to talk with him.'said Nora.

'About last night?'

'Yes.I will be back for the next dance class.I hope you did not say to the hystory teacher I am ill this time again.I want to dance today.'

'I did not.You just be here before the class starts.'

'Dont worry about that.'said Nora and moved as fast as she could to get to the bar.It was not very far but she did not have plenty of time to get to the class.When she finally got into the club there was nobody exept Pitt - the barman.

'What are you doing here?'he asked her.He would not mind to see her in any other day but in that day he was too nerveous to have a company around.

'I wanted to see if you are OK.'said Nora.She was talking really quietly.

'Because of yesterday?Well I am fine except that I may go to jail because of that boy.It was not me that gave me that drugs you know me.I do not give drugs to the young people.I have this bar from a long time and there have never been any other cause of drung dose.'

'I know you.Tell me if I can help.If I can talk to the lawers or something like that.I can be a witness.My friends too.Many people in the college like you and are grateful about the bar.It is the only place we can have fun late at night.You know the town is away and we are working hard.We need this bar.Anyone can be on your side because we need this place.'

'It is my whole life here.I do not know where to go if this is closed.'

'Pitt,hear me.I want to help.'said Nora.

'Why?'

'Excuse me?Do you need any reason.Just take my help damn it.'Nora was getting mad.She could not imagen why Pitt did not want her help.

'Why do you want to help me?I am not your family or a boyfriend.Why do you want to help to a man that is not even close to you?

'You ARE close to me.You are a great friend.I need your friendship Pitt.I just want to help.Why do you need to explain it to you.'

'Because...I do not want you to have problems because of me.You are too young...'

'I am just three years younger than you are.'

'It does not matter you are a student.You may have problems because of me.And I like you more than you think.'said Pitt.Then he shut his mouth.He could not believe he actually said.He did not want her to know that he spent so many night with her and her drinking problems because he was inlove with her.

'What?'she asked.She could not ever think that he felt something other for her.

'Just go I have a work to do and you have classes.'he pushed her away and she went out of the bar.She looked at her clock and realised that she did not have enough time to think about the situation.She ran towards the college and soon she was there.She changed her clother faster than ever and went into the dancing room when the class was just started.

'Where have you been?'asked the teacher angry.'We have such an important work to do and you are late.I am now choosing a couple for the contest.Hurry up before I get madder.

'I am sorry.'said Nora and moved next to Melanie.

'I know who I want to choose.I want the people whose names I say to move a step forward.These two people are a girl and a boy.They are...Nora na the teacher.

It was a strange moment for Nora.She did not know what to feel.She was happy she was going to take part in the contest but it was strange to dance with Taylor again.He moved in front of the others but she did not.

'Nora.'said the teacher and then she moved a step forward.She looked at him but he did not look at her.He had his head up.'I am sure you know what does this mean.It is a big responsibility.I choose you and now you should show me it was not a mistake.And this means a lot more work.I hope you are capable of that.

The teacher was talking and Nora knew what she was going to say.She was saying the same damn thing every time when there was a formal thing.So the teen dancer was just thinking about her faith.She was deffinitely cursed.She knew that she could not try to not meet with Taylor anymore.And she was thinking how she was going to live like that.Being aroung him without thinking how much she was loving him.

'I will be having an extra work with you both guys.I will make you a special horeography as you may expect.'the teacher was still talking.'And I will keep the good work with the others.And the extra work with Nora and Taylor will be while some of the other classes are moving but I have talked to the other teachers.I am happy that they are understanding.Now we can go on with the class.'

The teacher said her last words and the others moved to their places in the latest dance but Nora stood right on her place.She could not move.She was feeling sick and her head was hurting.Her feet could not hold her anymore and she fell down on the ground.Her eyes were still opened.She could not and did not want to close them.She was afraid to close them.And her mind was perfectly well but she could not move or talk.She saw people around were panicking.Then there was a darkness.She finally closed her eyes and there was a piece in her body.She could only hear people around but it was like she could not understand them.Like she was too far away.No she was not dead because she could still feel.She was feeling a horrible pain in her body and she could not stop it.Not at all.It was becoming stronger and stronger and she still could not move.She felt like someone was holding her in his stong hands and was moving her.She hoped this was Taylor and maybe it was him.But she could not recognize any words and moves.She was just flying somewhere.But there was the horrible pain.She was hoping that she could fall asleep but pain did not let her do it.She wanted the pain to stop...


	3. Chapter 3 A New Feeling

**CHAPTER 3**

**A NEW FEELING**

When Nora could finally open her eyes it was a night already.She was in one of the hospital rooms in the college.She was lying in one very sweet bed and she was feeling quite well.Nora looked around.It was dark and she hardly could see anything.But she saw she was not alone and it was very important.There was a boy on a chair next to her bed.He was sleeping.When Nora looked better there was Taylor and the chair.She smiled.She thought he was there because he cared for her and it was amazing for her to know that.Then she heard a sound coming from out of the room.That were steps and the person outside was coming to her room.She closed her eyes pretending to be sleeping.Then she saw her best friend Melanie who was wntering the room.She was carrying two bottles of water with her.She woke Taylor up and she gave him of the bottles.

'You better go to sleep in your room.I will take it from here.'said Melanie.She was talking lower and lower.She did not want to wake Nora.

'Are you sure.If you do not want to be alone I will stay too.'said Taylor.

'I do not need your company seriously.But I think that somehow you want to stay and not because of me.'said Mel.

'Yes sure.I am worried about Nora.'said Taylor and he was sounding honest.

'I understand.But she is fine now and I do not want she to see you hear when she opens her eyes tomorrow.'

'Why?'

'You are not part of her life anymore,Taylor.You made that choise and do not say that you regret your desicion because I would not believe you.'

'I care about her.'

'Me too so I do not want you here.Dont dare to hurt her anymore.'said Melanie.

'What?She was not acting like she wanted me in her life any longer.'

'Really?She was drinking does not mean that she did not wanted you any longer.I was there.I know her pain too well and so that is why I want you to leave.Better go before the run rise.'said Mel and Taylor stood up.He looked to Noras bed for one last time and he went out of the door.Melanie sat on his chair.'You can now open your eyes,Nora.I know you are awake.'

'How could you know that?'asked Nora amazed.

'I am leaving with you darling.When I get back late at night you are always pretending to be sleeping deeply deeply.You never know you are not good at acting.'

'OK.It is hurting enough from the pain in my chest to break my heart.It is enough.'said Nora.

'Did you hear that?'asked Meland.She was pretty sure about the answer but she was afraid about the concequenses of hearing that.

'Yes.Of course.I did not expect it.'said Nora.

'I am sure you did not.You thought he did not care about you at all.'

'Yes I did.'

'So how do you feel right night?'asked Mel.

'You sound like my doctor.'said Nora and she laughed.

'That is good because I am sure you are going to be made to ecplain all that to her too.'said Melanie.

'You think so?Because I am not willing to tell her this thing that happened here.'

'Oh,say It Nora.Say that after all your doctor helps you.The woman is brilliant in her work.'said Melanie.

'Do you really want to talk about that?'asked Nora annoied.'

'You are right.I actually want to know about what you felt when you heard Taylor talking.'

'Well...I felt like I am living in my own soup opera.Do not you think it is a cituation like these when she is hurt and at that moment he shows up and tells her how does he feel and complicates her mind.I never liked those situations because the poor girl is feeling a pain.How could Taylor do that to me anyway.What is the point in that.'

'Nora.He did not even know you are awake.'said Mel.

'But I am sure he is hoping that I was.And we should now work together and it will get more complicated.Everything is going upside down.'

'It never was up darling.I has always been complicated.'

'You are damn right.And you know what?This true hurts.Because I am hoping one day my life gets better.'said Nora and she was in about to cry but she was still holding on because she wanted after all she to look stronger.

'It will Nora.Once when you and Taylor get together again everything will be just fine.'said Melanie like she was really meaning it.

'You really think so?'

'Of course I do.And I am always right.'said Melanie and she smiled.Nora smiled too though it was way too hard.

'We will see that.'

'And I think you must think with the dancing teacher.She is really worried about you.And feeling sick yesterday.She is even thinking to not let you dance in the contest.'

'WHAT?'shouted Nora.

'Be quiet.'

'What she cannot do that to me.No she cannot.I must talk with her.'

'I am agree.But not now.You should now only lay down and not move.'

'At least I am going to miss the hour with the doctor.What exactly happened with me,Melanie.I do not remember anything.What did the doctor say?'

'I am not quite sure but you have had a too panic thoughts and then you fell down.It was from a lot of shock.There were a lot of foreign words that the doctor said which I did not understand.All I am sure about is that you are fine now.But you she guide the bed for a few days.'

'How many days?'asked Nora wih worry in her voice.

'A week or more.'said Mel.

'Oh,no.And the rehearsals...I should really talk to the teacher.'

'That is what I am saying too.But tomorrow.Then put me here to guide you.They want me to not let you stand up till the doctor comes and sees you.'

'Do not worry.I am tired anyway.I have no where to go.'said Nora and she tried to move but she could not.She felt really heavy.

'Get some sleep.It is too early to wake now.'said Melanie.

'What about you?You do not feel really comfortable there.'said Nora.

'No I am fine.'said Melanie and she closed her eyes.She was pretending to be sleeping.Nora knew that and she did the same thing but she really fell asleep.

'Say it doctor.Is there any hope for me.I am waiting for the truth so tell it to me.I am prepared.'said Nora and she smiled.

'You are not so sick,Nora.Just you need some days of a break.I know you have to work really hard here and I know that you are preparing to take part in the contest.'

'Yes I am choosed to take part in it.'said Nora and it sounded like she was very proud of herself though this made her collapse.

'So you are really good in what you are doing.'said the doctor.

'People said that.Not me.'

'Of course.And I am making you sure that you will be able to prepare yourself for the contest these days.'

'This week?'asked Nora.She was hoping that she will get the right answer.

'Maybe.But first you should care about yourself.You should drink some medicine and you will be fine earlier than you may think.'said the doctor.

'I hope so.'said Nora.

'You have some visitors,Nora.'said the doctor.

'Who?'

'Some friends of yours I believe.I will leave you with them.'said the doctor.Nora knew the visitors were just behind the door in front of her and she tried to listen carefully.She wanted to recognize a special noice to remind her of Taylor.She wanted to see him more than ever.At that moment when she knew what he was feeling she wanted to look deep into his eyes and to see the love there.At least she wanted to see it there.

The door finally openned and Noras heart was beating really fast.A few girls walked in the room.Nora knew them well.There was Melanie of course.She had left before the doctor had come.She went to have a shower and to change her clothes.Then when she had desided to get back she took more girl to visit Nora.There were Amanda,Susan,Lisa and Kally who were from the sweetest friends that Nora knew.She and Melanie were roomates so because of that they were so close.But Nora had other friends like these four girls.

'Hay sweetheart!'said Lisa.She was a very smiled girl.Nora never seen her crying.This girl was the SUN itself.

'Hi.You are so sweet for coming.'said Nora.She was very happy to see them.It meant that they cared for her.And even though she did not see Taylor this morning she was really happy that these girls cared.'Are not you in class?'

'Are you kidding.You will never choose the lessons instead of you.'said Amanda the girl that hated school most.

'I am sure you will not.'said Nora and she laughed.


End file.
